Who's There?
by inequality
Summary: Gabriella is having a sleep over at her house with the whole group. The boys are all upstairs, while the girls are downstairs. What happens when the girls hear scary noises? What happens if Troy is taken by the mysterious people?


A/N: This is just a oneshot that I thought I could type up and post. MY FIRST ONESHOT!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

**Who's there?**

Gabriella sat on the carpet in her room with her friends, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi, in her living room by the fire. Zeke, Jason, Ryan, Chad and Troy were upstairs, doing their own little things.

"Gabriella!" Taylor exclaimed. "Your turn! Truth or dare?"

"Umm… let's see…" Gabriella said, scratching her chin. "I pick… dare!"

Sharpay squealed.

"This one's on me, girls," she said.

Kelsi and Taylor nodded.

"Gabriella, I dare you… to go upstairs to the boys and… kiss Troy!" Sharpay said.

"Umm… please… no…" Gabriella muttered, as Taylor and Kelsi pulled her up off of the floor.

"You mean yes!" Kelsi said, as they dragged her up the stairs.

They let go of her just as she neared the top of the stairs. Gabriella brushed herself off and walked slowly up the stairs. Troy heard someone come up, so he turned his head to see Gabriella standing there, her face red.

"Need anything?" he asked.

"Umm… no," Gabriella said, running back down the stairs.

Troy shook his head and faced the television again, watching Ryan and Jason play Mario. Gabriella ran down the stairs as fast as she could and sat back down with the rest of the girls.

"So…" Sharpay began. "What happened?"

"I didn't do it," Gabriella said, panting. "I can't,"

"But, you have to," Taylor said.

Suddenly, the girls heard a noise.

"What was that?" Gabriella asked, looking around nervously.

They heard it again, but this time much louder. The four girls huddled closer, becoming more frightened each time.

"Do you want to get the guys?" Sharpay asked.

The other girls nodded. They all ran up the stairs and told the boys what had happened.

"So, you mean to say that you heard noises coming from the windows and doors…" Troy began.

"You came to us because we are so brave…" Chad said.

"And you're scared?" finished Zeke and Jason.

The girls nodded, clinging onto the boys very tightly.

"So you want us to stay down here with you guys – girls?" Troy asked, looking at them.

"Yes," Gabriella said softly.

"Well… I know you guys – girls – are scared and all, but no " Ryan said.

"Let's go guys," Jason said.

The guys ran back up the stairs and left the girls all scared, yet angry.

"Stupid boys," Sharpay muttered.

"Ditto," Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi said in unison.

Then, the girls heard an even louder noise. _Bang bang bang!_ Coming from the door.

Taylor, who wasn't as scared as the other three, got up and looked out the window.

"There's no one there. No one could run that fast," she said, walking back. "If they need us, they would knock longer. Which means its probably a drunk man,"

"Ahhhhh!" Gabriella screamed. "A drunk man!"

"He might have a gun!" Kelsi exclaimed.

The three girls screamed, while Taylor sat there, blocking her ears. Troy ran down that stairs to see what they were screaming about.

"What are you guys screaming at?" he asked, unblocking his ears.

"Someone, or something, was knocking at the door," Kelsi explained.

"Right," he said. "I'll just stand guard here and look after you people,"

Troy picked up a chair and put it in front of the window and sat on it.

"Do you still want to play truth or dare?" Taylor asked.

"No!" Gabriella exclaimed.

_Bang bang bang!_ Gabriella screamed and hid under her blanket. Sharpay opened the cupboard door and jumped inside, while Kelsi hid behind the bookcase. Taylor ran to Gabriella and hid under the blanket as well. Suddenly the door creaked open. The girls stayed silent, not wanting the person to find out that they were there, of course, Taylor had turned off the lights before she hid with Gabriella.

"We have a gun!" A drunken voice said. "Don't come near us or we'll shoot!"

The voice was slurred and the person was shuffling, as the girls could hear feet being dragged across the floor. All the girls could hear was yelling, and then, the door shut, it was safe. Gabriella slowly pulled the blanket off, looking around. The rest of the girls came out and looked around frantically.

"Where's Troy?" Gabriella asked, her voice shaky.

"I-I-I don't know," Sharpay said. "All we heard was yelling and then a guy saying he had a gun,"

Kelsi nodded.

"Let's go upstairs and get some popcorn," Gabriella said.

The girls walked upstairs slowly, and saw the boys playing the Nintendo.

"What's up?" Ryan asked.

"What do you mean what's up?" Sharpay exclaimed. "We were, like, so close to dying!"

The boys faces were slightly red, for some unknown reason. Gabriella thought this was odd, so she asked them something.

"What have you guys been doing?" she asked. "Is Troy even here?"

"We've been playing this and no, Troy isn't here," Chad said. "He said he was going to the toilet,"

Gabriella shook her head and walked to the kitchen, the girls following her. She took out a bag of popcorn and shoved it into the microwave, setting it to three and a half minutes.

"Don't you think it's strange how their faces were red when they've only been playing the Nintendo?" Gabriella asked.

"They could have been running around up here," Kelsi suggested.

"No, they couldn't have, otherwise we would have heard them from downstairs," Gabriella said, taking out the popcorn from the microwave.

She poured it into two bowls and gave one to the boys, then walked back downstairs. They sat around the table, eating the popcorn.

"Who do you think it is?" Taylor asked.

"Some drunk people," Kelsi said.

"People next door," Taylor said, taking a handful of popcorn.

"The boys," Gabriella said absent-mindedly, eating more popcorn.

"How could you think it was them?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm just suspicious," Gabriella said. "They had red faces when we went up there and they haven't been doing anything except for playing the bloody Nintendo, Troy has gone missing and they haven't gone down here to see us,"

"Right…" Taylor said, sarcastically.

"Well, I was only suggesting. After all, it is my opinion," Gabriella said, flicking a small bit of popcorn off the table.

"Hey, it's 2:15am," Sharpay said, checking her new watch.

_Bang bang bang!_ The door opened and there stood Troy, Ryan, Chad, Jason and Zeke. They started laughing hysterically.

"I told you it was them!" Gabriella exclaimed.

She took her pillow and whacked the boys over the head. Of course, this resulted in a huge pillow fight between the guys and the girls.

Gabriella tripped over while chasing Chad. She felt two arms catch her just before she hit the ground. Gabriella looked up and saw two blue eyes. Troy's eyes. They both leaned in and their lips pressed against each others, sending waves of electricity through their bodies. Troy pulled back and grinned.

"What did you think of our little trick?" Troy asked.

"It was just plain awful!" Gabriella said, standing back up. "How did you manage to knock on the door without coming downstairs?"

"We threw Milky Ways at the windows and stuff," Troy said, taking one out of his pocket.

"That's probably the smartest thing you've thought of all night, Bolton," Gabriella said, leaning in again.

Troy met her halfway and they continued to kiss. Gabriella's arms snaked around his neck, as Troy's arms wrapped themselves around Gabriella's waist.

"Eww!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Get a room you guys!"

Gabriella pulled back and stuck her tongue out at Sharpay.

The End!

A/N: So… how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Please review! I will accept all comments about my oneshot. After all, it is my first oneshot.


End file.
